


Monster

by hearmyvoice



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Gen, Inspired by Music, Inspired by an animatic, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 06:54:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20523788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hearmyvoice/pseuds/hearmyvoice
Summary: Her time was running out, but she had to fix her mistakes.





	Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 50: Writer's Choice.

She had thought about it on more than one occasion: giving an end to her reign and yielding it to King Shastacan. Surrender to the High Commission and let them do what they had to do with her. She could be crystallized, locked up until the end of her days or even killed at that exact moment and she really wouldn't mind. The queen was already really exhausted from running away, hiding and fearing.

But while holding her daughter in her arms and listening to her laugh innocently, ignorant of the hustle and bustle that was happening in the castle, she knew that she should stay alive, for now. She didn't want to know what they would do with Meteora as soon as she was captured. She must protect her.

_**She must protect her.** _She sighed regretfully laying the baby down, watching her fall asleep while hugging BooBoo and preparing her wand, glowing incandescent. If for them she was a monster simply for loving one, she would be one. But not that night, she thought decidedly when the door finally yielded to the attacks.


End file.
